After New Moon: If Edward Never Came Back
by Bree A. Nonimus
Summary: I published this story once before but I had to delete because my computer was acting up. I'll try to actually finish it this time. Alternate storyline, Edward didn't come back at the end of New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabella Swan

"Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?"

I looked at the handsome young man with dark hair. Though he was down on one knee, I hardly had to look down at all.

"Yes!" I gasped. He slipped the ring on my finger, (I wondered how much he had worked to afford such a beautiful rock) and then Jacob Black and I shared a passionate kiss.

20 years later

"A new family moved to Forks, Mom." My youngest child and only son, Adrian said while we ate dinner one night.

"Really?" I was surprised. Most people in Forks had lived here for generations. I had been an exception moving here in my junior year in high school, but I had moved in with my father who had lived here for years. Of course there had been one other exception, about two years before me….

"What's the name of the family?" Jacob asked.

"We've only met the son." Our oldest daughter Lyndsey replied. "He's the same age as me. His last name is Kent."

"Kent. Haven't met any Kents." Jacob said. He shrugged. "I haven't heard about anyone moving in either."

"Maybe I heard him wrong. But I'm pretty sure he introduced himself as Edward Kent." Lyndsey said.

My chest froze up at the sound of the name. A new student named Edward. Jacob glanced at me and I avoided his eyes. This happened anytime I was reminded of _him_. For no matter how I tried, I couldn't get over _him_. Over the years it had become easier, and being with Jacob certainly helped things, but I learned that it was impossible to get over someone so perfect, someone that I didn't deserve to be with, I didn't deserve even the short time that I received.

But this time was different. If it wasn't for the terrible pain I was feeling, I would find the coincidence funny.

Adrian, Lyndsey, and our middle child Rebecca were looking at my husband and I worriedly, and I was about to tell them that everything was fine when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and was looking at a gorgeous boy with copper colored hair.

"My name is Edward Kent. Lyndsey left her bag in biology."

The 22-year-old hole in my chest was temporarily healed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lyndsey scampered to my side and took the bag from Edward, gazing at the beautiful boy in much the same way as I was

Lyndsey scampered to my side and took the bag from Edward, gazing at the beautiful boy in much the same way as I was.

"T-t-thankyou." She stammered. Rebecca and Adrian had wandered over too; they seemed intimidated. Only Jacob didn't seem awestruck. The look he gave Edward looked almost like one of hatred. He stood next to me and wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Thank you…Edward." My husband said. "Now if you don't mind, my family and I are having dinner right now, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Dad! Don't be rude! We're almost done anyway! Maybe Edward wants something to eat." Lyndsey complained.

"Actually, I'm fine…I already ate." Edward said. "I should be going anyway." He nodded at us (I was sure he gave me an extra wide smile) and trotted away from the house at a brisk jog.

"That kid looks like trouble." Jacob said, looking around at our kids. "Stay away from him." He glanced at me, his warm arms still tightly around my shoulders. Lyndsey and Rebecca rolled their eyes and Adrian shrugged.

That Night

I was on my back staring at the dark ceiling. As I listened to the sound of Jacob's soft snores, I thought about things that I had forced myself not to think about for years. I remembered a beautiful lullaby played on the most amazing piano. I felt a cold, hard hug that was so very different from Jacob's warm arms. Most of all, I envisioned myself with the family I once believed I would eventually belong to…calm, peaceful Carlisle; kind, motherly Esme; beautiful, somewhat selfish Rosalie; strong, bear like Emmett; quiet Jasper; tiny Alice; and of course, my one true love…Edward. When Edward had told me he didn't care about me the same way I did for him…I thought my life was over. Jacob had helped me through those terrible times, but even when I became a Black I never got over Edward Cullen.

Why did he come back? He promised me that when he left it would be as if he had never existed. Was his sense of time really that off that he thought I would be dead by now? That couldn't be it. Then perhaps he thought I would have left Forks? But how could he believe that I would ever leave this place that contained so many wonderful memories…of him?

There was one other explanation that I could think of. But no. It couldn't be. He would never come back…for me. He didn't love me. He was bored by my inferior human abilities. He had told me that himself.

Then why was he here?

Edward's POV

What was I doing? I couldn't believe how stupid I was. She was safe; she had a family. She didn't need me. And that boy. Jacob Black. He was a werewolf. I shuddered. How could my Bella marry…a dog? No. She could be with whomever she wanted. But that smell. He made her smell all wrong. That wonderful scent. My Bella. No. I couldn't think like that. She wasn't my Bella anymore, she was Jacob Black's Bella. Jacob's Bella.

** Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up, my computer busted…again. I think I need a new computer. I hope you enjoyed it and I will finish the third chapter as soon as I can. **


End file.
